farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raiine/A1
Resize Oh, to resize an icon (say File:Acorn_Squash-icon.png), all you need to do is use , and it will change the size to 100 pixels. Sorry for the delayed response. Also, you almost have 200 edits. I would wait a week or so before requesting adminship, just because we all need some time to "get to know you", sort of thing. Also, please be active in community discussions, and maybe even vote in the RfA we currently have open. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I have granted patroller rights to your account. Use them wisely, and read the page that I linked to for more information on it. Ajraddatz Talk 14:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Very Much and yes i will use them wisely Raiine 14:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello, I have now also added Rollback rights to your account. Have a great day, Ajraddatz Talk 13:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, patrollers can edit article comments, or will be able to anyways. Ajraddatz Talk 13:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Well, since you seem intent on helping the wiki I see no other course of action. You have been here for exactly one week, made over 700 edits and a lasting impact on the wiki. You have not misused the patroller rights that you already have, so I would like to offer to nominate you for adminship. Please reply here. Ajraddatz Talk 03:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey,I'm also 13 years old :) Remember to come to the IRC chat! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-farmville Gamemakergm 17:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, one great way to get even more involved is by nominating/voting for good articles! Ajraddatz Talk 17:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Congrats, per community vote you are now an administrator. Feel free to ask me if you need help, and please do things like nominate/vote for good articles, etc. Thanks for your dedication, Ajraddatz Talk 18:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Weeeeeeee, another active admin :D Ajraddatz Talk 04:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) accepting your friendship just want to say thanks for helping out on the Tomatillos wiki page, im kinda new to all this wikia stuff, but i'm learning fast. wanna be friends? thx again, elfstevie Hi Just passing by to say hi!(Because I'm bored!) 17:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Fan Page Raiine, I am willing to create the Fan Page or maybe you do it.One thing is that Ajraddatz is out until Saturday so....Are we still going to make it? If so,who is going to make it? P.S You have a really cool real name :) 23:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry to not have answered,I wasn't available.But now I am and if you want to talk,come to the IRC chat. :) 04:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi, when you are uploading new files please add to the name: ''-icon.png'' -Dexter338 09:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey there Raiine. When you upload the crop images, can you also upload the 100% images as well? Many of the new crops which you've uploaded images for, are missing the 100% images. Resa1983 16:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Animal Why did you undue all my corrections and formats on Animal? I've been editing Wiki's for years now and it were good changes. Alatari 07:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Tuscon cows and stuff. The Limited edition page is unfinished. Was it intended to be added to each animal that was limited? It was only on the reindeer. I was thinking that an '*' asterisk could be tagged on each limited animal and their name changed to another text color then down below it can be said "* This animal was a Limited Edition". This way the table format won't be too badly effected or made too long. The animal table is getting longer every week... I accidentally harvested my Tuscon cow and missed the coins. :( The Horse Stable is increasing to 40 in two steps but mine's not done but I think it will be 30 then 40. Alatari 07:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :The Horse Stable updates in 4 increments of 5, so the max size will be 40. (Source: Official FarmVille Forum) 09:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The Tree article has nice sortable table setup (sorting by income is nice) but it is complex and I'm not sure if it is faster than a long list like in Animal. I'm not great with that kind of .dbl templates and am still trying to figure the template:tree out. Alatari 09:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Tuscan Event page I updated the Tuscan Event page's Tuscan Cow entry because it suggested that you only needed five neighbors to get the cow for coin. Since I work with more than one account and one of those accounts only has 5 neighbors I knew this to be incorrect as it required 10. I checked the Tuscan Cow page and this one was already correct. I am not sure who made the original entry on the Tuscan Event page, I wanted to let you know that I had made the change. If proof is needed, please let me know. Livingforsleep 17:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Raiine! 02:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Gmgm :) My birthday is yesterday May, 28 2010 LOL Raiine (Talk) 02:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh,on Facebook it says |Raiine 's birthdayToday| 02:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we have not the same time .. Raiine (Talk) 02:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Bushel Pics Where did you get the Ginger Bushel picture? I want to upload pictures of the rest of the bushels to add to each crop page. Werothegreat 15:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Just replace the name of the crop : http://static.farmville.com/v29433/assets/farmers_market/bushel_ginger_icon.png Raiine (Talk) 15:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Why do you keep changing articles, half of the time after you change the article they don't even make sense.BoasyJenz'x 10:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Red Panda Hey, I think you renamed the Red Panda image as Red_Panda_icon.png and I think you meant to change it to Red_Panda-icon.png. Could you fix that? I don't think I have the ability to change image names :) Thanks. Signature after the fact--just for clarity. Oops. Totalx 07:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Raiine, 1.) Is there any possibility still to buy the brown pony or the purple mane pony? 2.) I can not put my mustang foals into the nursery barn. Will you please check it. Thanks. Featured User I've created Template:Featured User, feel free to place it on your user page. Also, feel free to change the image, I copied Template:Barnstar and couldn't think of a better one. Theboy1001 Talk 16:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) On This Day I've created an on this day section for the main page. Currently, it will only show the current day. Is there a way to set it so that it will show on this day for past years (for example, it should show June 04 2010 and June 04 2009 today)? Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk 14:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that is possible, just because of the way we have things set up here. Usakoi would be a good person to ask about this. 14:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if there's a not-complex way to do this. Let me look around and see if I can find something that would work for us with the pages we already have. Otherwise, we're going to have to make MORE pages. :P Usakoi 17:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I've figured out how to do it. :) It will take a bit of tweaking, but we'll be able to use the current pages we have. Plus, we're going to have a to create ALL of the days. I have created all of June if you would like to take a look. See June 07 for an example. Usakoi 14:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) re: HorseNav Thanks! I would, but I really don't know how to make it collapsable—I tried, but it didn't work out. I don't actually know too much about making and editing templates, I just worked a bit to get the HorseNav table. I'm not really sure who set up all the initial collapsible templates, but if you can find out I'm sure he or she would be the person to ask M. H. Avril 07:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Comparing apples, pumpkins and cows. I wanted people to get an idea what the value of an apple tree, a cow and a pumpkin is over the 23 hours per plot. Apple trees are 16 per plot and earn 28 in 3 days so that is 16x28/3/23=6.49 per plot per hour. Cows are 1.5 per day and take up 2x2 square so they fit 4 cows per plot. That would be 1.5x4/1/23=0.27 per plot per hour. Pumpkins are listed as 2.88 per plot per hour and they get 6 experience per day. If you use your cash to buy items you get 1/10th experience so 6 experience is worth another 60 coins per day. 60/23 = 2.6 coins per plot per hour. Pumkins grand total is 5.49 coins per plot per hour. Apple trees are then the best income for a plot and earn the best experience by buying stuff and getting the 1/10 experience. I was thinking an article like Best land use might be a place to explain profit per plot and maybe a column in the crop article which lists (Exp value+Coin) per square per hour or (Exp value+Coin) per plot per hour so that everyone has a chance to compare crops with animals and trees. I did the math and even the very best crop ever given out for us to farm is 53.5 while calves are 55 so calves and any other animal (1x1 size) that gets 80 per day is the best experience and income in the whole game. Of course you would have to pack the animals inhumanely like sardines in a can. But with arborists and farmhands trees and animals become even easier to farm than crops. I haven't tried to figure out what the extra experience from challenges and mastery would effect the results. Since the special best crops can't be mastered and aren't in challenges they would count. My intuition would guess that tossing tomato challenge would be the best possible regular crop because they are fast growing and bring in good base income. If this article is a good idea I'll toss in tomato challenge gold medal plus the value of the elephant as a comparison. Alatari 18:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Best land use exists already. It's empty... I could paste this message to you in as a start. Alatari 18:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) All trees Would it be a problem to add all trees to the tree nav table and tree table? Non-producing trees can be listed as 0 days/0coins. Alatari 10:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) People looking tp finish the co-op rice paper job can see that it's only decorative. Maybe it's just too much work. Alatari 10:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Box Newest (green) Mystery Box: Got a Dream Patio & 500 XP http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=368429&l=148dfbcc53&id=100000092261304 Images How do you pull the crop images from say a link such as this. I don't see anything when loading that. >.< Resa1983 04:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Crops :I worked on the Best land use and it got me thinking that the crop table could have three more columns, one that shows income from mastery, from co-ops and from mastery + co-ops. Zynga is making things more complex. Co-op is only for few crops and depends a lot on how many farmers join. Mastery is on average about an extra 1.5 experience per crop.. I think. Need more data. I could easily add the mastered column but co-op I could just add a paragraph after or before the table. :I noticed Zynga let a way to be mean to your neighbors. Joining a co-op and planting one plot still gets you the bonus which would get you 650+ coins per hour on that one plot and you get to grow anything else you want. That seems wrong. The bonus should be on percentage of work you do. 07:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to make some changes to the table columns. I'll comment out the old ones so they can easily be put back in. I think the profit margin is a bit useless since people will basically use the income per hour instead. The two columns for experience and experience + plow can be made into one column. I'm going to add Income per Hour Mastered Crop, Income per Hour with Market Bonus and Income w/ Market Bonus and Mastery. I need to shorten those tiles some. 23:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Unsigned user question Where do you get the event icons? Page names Hey Raiine, I have noticed that you create a lot of pages (which is great), but create them with incorrect names. (Just fixed "Leap Frog Well" -> "Leapfrog Well" and "Lily Pad Bridge" -> "Lilypad Bridge") I just want to ask you to use correct article names, or wait with creating articles until you know the correct name. Saves me (and probably others too) time fixing it xD Valnar275 19:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) How to change the title of the page? I've mistakenly typed the title. I don't know if it's possible to change the title, I always move the page to a new one with correct title and create link from the old one. :) Valnar275 11:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Purple Pod Peas? What's the static.farmville.com name for Purple Pod Peas, and what version number do they require? I wanted to add the bushel and stall for them. And speaking of which, how do you find the stall pictures and also the crop growth pictures? I wanted to add the crop growth pics for Lemon Balm and Oats. Werothegreat 13:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Images How are you finding the images now that they've moved/hidden the GameSettings.xml page, and have hashed their image names? Its a pain now. :( Resa1983 01:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think I'm going to email our contact at Zynga about that. If need be, we can sign NDA agreements so we can possibly continue to see the gamesettings.xml page to get the item info, and images... Resa1983 01:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I found the gameSettings.xml file again, and I found some images on the internet, and grabbed them. They are official images, and the info's all official. Muah! Resa1983 13:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiding On the Template:MarketNav, how do you do the hide thing? Blaze fire12 03:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) DPL Table The whole point of the dpl tables is that provided you create the animal/building page correctly, the dpl table will auto-populate itself with the new information. The only downside is that it takes considerable server resources each time a page with a dpl table is loaded. As such, all dpl tables I've touched are cached for 3-6 hrs (to lessen server load). I think I should probably increase it to something like 12-18 hrs. Might be a better idea. Resa1983 15:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Gotta love automatic stuff. The table's always up to date. :) Resa1983 01:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hello Change to Farmville back-end How are you managing to find images now after Zynga's changed their backend to hash their links? Resa1983 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC)